Everyman
An everyman is a character drawn to different walks of life at different times. Often a vagrant or day worker, the everyman can display amazing abilities in any field, only to forego those abilities and appear in another role in the next adventure. This is a medium whose abilities come from skill rather than magic spirits. The everyman has all the standard medium’s class features, except as noted below. Abilities Everyman Spirit (Ex) With a week of intense work and study, the everyman can manifest a legend, as the medium ability. The everyman embodies this legend until he starts to spend time to change legend again. An everyman does not hold seances, instead he can affect all allies within 30 ft. as if they had participated in a seance. A legend inspiring the everyman gains no influence over him, and the everyman does not suffer from any influence penalty (see quirk pool below for a possible exception). An everyman cannot use a legend at less than maximum power. Except as noted, this is the same as the medium’s spirit ability and a modification of that ability. Changing Legend The one week period to change legends is not a strict limit and is not intended to force the everyman to make an uninformed choice of legend or force him to play in the week between legends. The intention is that the everyman should be able to change legends between adventures and be able to pick a legend that seems suitable to the current story and party. It is usually best to let the everyman make this decision during or after each adventure’s introduction. Exceptional Abilities (Ex) All supernatural abilities the everyman inherits from the medium become exceptional abilities for the everyman. This applies to spirit bonus, spirit surge, and trance of three. Quirk Pool (Ex) At 1st level, the everyman gains a quirk pool with a number of quirk points equal to his Charisma modifier. Whenever a medium’s spirit would gain influence over him, the everyman instead spends a point of quirk pool until the pool runs out; then the everyman can’t use such abilities any more. Team Spirit (Ex) At 2nd level the everyman becomes extra capable when others help him. Increase the bonus the everyman receives when another character uses the Aid Another action to help him by 2. This normally results in a +4 bonus, but other abilities that improve aid other stacks with this ability. The everyman only gains this bonus for the first person assisting him. If additional people use the aid other action to help him with the same task, they only give the normal bonus. This replaces Spirit Surge. Quirk (Ex) When his quirk pool recharges, the everyman can choose to accept either a taboo or an influence penalty from the legend he is embodying. Doing so increases his quirk pool by one point. Breaking this limitation costs him two points from his quirk pool each time. This replaces taboo. Minor Spirit Power (Ex) At 9th level, the everyman gains an additional ability, depending in the legend he is embodying. He uses his everyman level as his effective level in the class that gives the ability. Pacifistic The Everyman can use Channel Energy. The energy is always positive, and they have a number of uses of this equal to 3 + Cha modifier. Enranged The Everyman gains Deep Skin, as the Berserker ability. Protective The Everyman gains DR 5/Magic. Powerful The Everyman gains the 1st Level Bloodline power of a Mage bloodline of their choosing. Leading The Everyman gains Bardic Inspiration, as the Bard ability. Tricky The Everyman gains Sneak Attack, as the Rogue ability. This replaces Share Spirit. Spirited Skills (Ex) At 13th level, the everyman selects any two skills when he chooses a legend with everyman spirit. He is treated as if he had an additional number of ranks in this skill equal to half his everyman level (to a maximum of his character level). At 18th level the everyman gains a total of six skills this way. This replaces Spirit Talk. Category:Archetypes